Itoku Akiba
}} Akiba Itoku (Japanese: いとく秋葉 Itoku Akiba) is a character featured in Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair and a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing. During the killing game, she is the holder of Lie Crest (Japanese: 嘘の紋章 Uso no Monshō). Itoku is a calm and kind-hearted girl who loves to hear other people's problem and give them acceptable solutions. She is the captain of Counseling Club during her time in junior high and previous high school. She is the Super High School Level Counselor (Japanese: 超高校級の「カウンセラー」 chō kōkō kyū no “kaunserā”). Appearance Akiba Itoku (01).jpg|Itoku's full appearance. Personality Itoku is a nice and caring girl. She loves to smile and shares everything that she has, including love and emotional knowledge. Her top priority as a human being is to help others that need her, especially people with mental breakdown. Her sweet loving soul makes all people around like her. Itoku was born with a natural talent as a skilled counselor. She tends to listen to her friends' problem and always could give them the right solution and emotional support. Because of this, she has many best friends that rely on her and less enemy. If you wanted to find a person with full of spirit and love, Itoku is the person that you find. She is the motivator of the group and won't let her friend to feel down, always helping them and pushed them to overcome their obstacles. Incredibly, she has collected many quotes from different sources and could easily memorized all of them. She is very thankful that she can live to devote herself in rebuilding and shaped the humanity towards a greater good. Itoku lives as a happy and carefree girl. She likes everything that is girl-related such as flowers, pastele, gossip, and fashion trends, although she is not obsessed with them. She loves them for two reasons; first because things that mentioned above is a part of her life and second, she needs to know because they are a common knowledge that normal girl should know. It totally helped Itoku in counseling teenage girls. Things that she's obsessed with are tea, books, diary, and her research. These four things are things that she mainly do beside counseling. Reading good novels, writing her research while drinking a cup of milk tea, or writing her journal accompanied with a hot cup of green tea greatly relaxed her mind and brings her a complete tranquility. The only bad trait about her she doesn't know how to treat her own problems. In fact, she is quite closed about her personal problem and only opened up to people that really, really close to her, such as her friends that grow together with her since childhood. Skills and Abilities Super High School Level Counselor Itoku is a talented counselor and has a natural gift for being intelligent in social and emotional. During her time in junior high and previous high school, she opened a Counseling Club. She mentors the member of the club by giving them motivational speech and how to become a good listener/counselor. As a social butterfly, Itoku can read people's mind easily only by observing people's emotion or behavior. Because of that, she is very sharp and know how to make a good and comfortable conversation with her client. Her motto as a counselor is to become her client's best friend that always be on their side, especially when they're breakdown. Only complains problem and talk to Itoku for ten minutes can make you feel that she has been your best friend for many years that is very irreplaceable. Though she's a good counselor, Itoku true expertise is counseling teenage girls around her age. Crest of Lie History ''Dangan Ronpa: The Creator of World and Destroyer of Despair'' Pre-Mutual Killing Game Itoku lives in a rural town with her parents. She is an only child and dearly loved by her parents. Her family is neither rich nor poor, it is a modest family but they lived a happy life. Her father is a farmer and her mother is an elementary teacher. Since her childhood, Itoku learned to live independently without relying too much on her parents. She is a sweet and very obedient, traits that normally loved by the neighborhood. Although most of her friends like her, there are a group of delinquent child that hates and despise her existence in the village. Relationships Quotes Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? I want to see this girl alive! A beautiful and kind-hearted girl sounds dead to me. Trivia *Akiba (秋葉) means "Autumn leaf" while Itoku (いとく) means "Life." Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Create vs. Destroy Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Cancer Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive